


My Sweet

by TrickyRaven (RavenInTheTARDIS)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dessert & Sweets, Dragonball Xenoverse influence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Good, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mad scientist Bulma, Majinn OC, Other, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Slow Burn, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenInTheTARDIS/pseuds/TrickyRaven
Summary: In these few years of peace that follow the destruction of Majinn Buu, something new has seeped to the surface.Not necessarily an enemy, but certainly a snake in the grass.A ticking time bomb.This new contender will steal her way into the hearts of the Z fighters. Is she a friend? Or a wolf in sheep's clothing?When a great responsibility falls on the shoulders of  the Namekien born on Earth, will he rise to the challenge? Or will he fail and damn them all?





	1. Piccolo's Headache

 

“C’mon Goten, hurry up!” a belergent young boy calls behind him. His blue eyes fixate on the mouth of a cave he found on their ‘adventure’. Goten was gonna flip! Nerves ran into his fingers, but excitement for something new, well, that was what makes him brave. 

 

“Wait up Trunks! I don't think this is a good idea!” the other boy, with spiky black hair and a worried frown floats down beside him. 

 

“We already flew up here Goten, don't be chicken!” his confident smirk and hands on him seems to sway his smaller friend. 

 

“..Well.. okay, just a peek.” he laughs giddy. Trunks takes off again marching now in to the cave. It's cold envelops him making him shiver. 

 

“it's really dark, trunks!” So easily scared!

 

“Well  _ sorry _ I didn't bring a flashlight! Cmon what’re you a  _ baby _ ?” 

 

“Am not!” In a rush Goten charges past him deeper in. Now it's too dark and the light from behind them wont reach. Trunks stops. 

 

“Hey, hold on Goten-” he looks around, the hairs on the back of his neck a rising. 

 

“Uh, Trunks?”

 

“I thinks that's enough for today let's head back-” a bright light blinds him for an instant. Shielding his eyes he cries out. 

 

“ _ Hey _ !”

 

“Oh, sorry! It's me.  _ Whoa _ !  _ COOOOL _ !” as his eyes adjust to Goten's yellow hair and blinding light he gets a glance around. Tall columns and odd obliseks stand, leading down a walkway over dark waters. Flabbergasted,he drinks it in, what else could be in here? Thinking it's still too dim, he too powers up to Super Saiyan. They walk in deeper, wonder driving their feet to the end where a golden chest sits atop an altar.  _ Jackpot. _

 

“What is it?” Goten asks peers around. 

 

“Its chest-”

 

“Like a  _ Treasure chest?!”  _

 

_ “ _ Maybe, Cmon lets open it!”

 

“Yeah, Yeah!” Goten, driven by Trunks goading, latches onto the lid and pulls. He groans with effort but it doesn't budge. He gets on top and pulls harder.

 

“Geez, What does Gohan train you in? Wet noodle-Style?”

 

“It-Its heavy!” he pulls hard to make a point. “ _ Help _ me!”

 

“Fine fine,” he hops up next to him. The box is large enough that they both stand comfortably. “Let me show you how it's done!” he grips the lid, heavily laden with jewels, and pulled. 

 

And.. _ Pulled.. _

 

“Gaahh! What is this,  _ glued _ on?!”

 

“See?!” Goten whines. 

 

“Time to step it up a notch. Right Goten?”

 

He nods firmly in response. 

 

“Ahhh!” they focus their energies casting wild shadows around in yellow to white light. They flare up harder but still, the box remain closed. 

 

“Are...You...KIDDING?!” Trunks falls back exhausted. He gave it all he had! Goten flops on top of the lid lightly hitting it. 

 

“Maybe.. Gotenks could do it?” his voice muffled with his face buried in his arms. The older boy sees the beads of sweat that coat his brow when he takes a peek up at him. Trunks nearly smacks himself.  _ Duh _ , of course Gotenks!

 

“Well hurry up!” 

 

Trunks pulls himself up stepping aside as Goten gets beside him. There's  _ no _ way this Treasure will be able to withstand Gotenks! 

 

No  _ way! _

 

_ “Fuuu-sion..HA!”  _ another whelp of energy surges through the temple as a new contender floats at the ready. Cocky grin and hands on his hips he sizes up the solemn golden chest. The rubies and gems shine like suns in his light. 

 

“Alright!” the two toned voice echos.

 

“Time to wrap this up!” he leaps with ease on top and grabs the lip with vigor. He wrenches up with all his might!

 

“Grr! Enough already!” Gotenks hair flashes and grows down his back. His eyes dance with a furious pale blue. 

 

“Open.UP!” his power is tremendous and the water lashes back against the outer walls. Fissures and cracks appear in the columns and the obelisks begin to collapse. Tremors shake the earth below him but he remains unflinching in his task as sweat drips down his neck and his arms. He starts to shake losing his second wind...

 

The lid begins to seperate. He grins widely, hopping down he stands before it. 

 

“ _ Finally _ ! The mighty Gotenks succeeds where no other- huh?” 

 

The chest opens the rest of the way on its own, a pink smoke drifts down and fills the space rapidly. Too rapidly. He can hardly see. 

 

“uhh, that's  _ not _ treasure..” 

 

He glances around as pieces fall and rocks splash in a crumbling tomb. The smoke rolls higher, cycling around and out from him and the now empty chest. The yellow fades from him as panic takes over. The black and purple haired boy, so small in the forsaken cave, realizes too late he's out matched. 

 

“Time, to uh, go boys!” he spins around as the entrance caves in. Scrambling to a stop he hurriedly looks for another way out. The place is really coming down now, the smoke still hovers, barely being jostled with the dust. 

 

“Screw this!” he clasps his hands together and gathers his energy. 

 

“Ka..may..haaa..maaayy”  Bright blue light shoots through the stone and rock above. With a relieved sigh Gotenks takes off to the clear refreshing air. 

 

He glances back. None of the strange fog seemed to of left with him. Idly he wonders why there was a buried place like this in the first place. What was that?

 

“Goten, Trunks? Where are you guys?”

 

In a flash Gotenks disappears leaving two worried boys. 

 

“Its Gohan.. Trunks-”

 

“Goten,” He turns his back to the approaching teen and looks in to Goten’s big brown eyes. “You can't tell, got it?”

 

“B-But Tru-”

 

“Hey, what are you two doing? Lets go mom's got dinner ready!” Gohan stops and waves them over. Trunks gives him another look before his smirk returns and he faces Gohan. Goten hangs back hovering over the gaping hole in the mountain. He looks down contemplating, was this really best? That wasn't a normal cave and if that stuff..

 

“ _ Cmooon _ Goten, I'll take your plate if ya don't  _ hurry _ !” Trunks is waving both arms quite the distance now. Shaking himself he speeds after his brother and best friend. His worry buried for now. 

 

As the family flies in to the dwindling sun on the horizon. Curling wisps of pink begin to take form of a hand gripping at the smoking opening of the boys escape. 


	2. Monster Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with one Z fighter always begets more. Who or what are they?

“It's quiet peaceful today Kami.” Mr. Popo observes as he approaches the young Nemeken. The wind blows gently at his long white robes tickling his ankles, he pays no mind. The young god’s eyes beseech the horizon, lost to his caretakers presence. Concerned Mr. Popo tries again,

 

“Oh, I think Piccolo said he wanted to drop by. Though, of course, in his own way.” he muses, Piccolo maybe be the ‘son’ of king piccolo and fused with the previous Kami, but he wasn't big on talking. Perhaps the young god has picked up his habits? Lately, the fighter seemed to have a lingering presence leading Mr. Popo to believe something was going to happen. Maybe. More often than not he's found here the lookout, meditating regaudless. 

 

Dende hums absently, his eyes narrow a fraction. 

 

“You look like you're thinking too hard.” a deep voice drifts from a new arrival. Mr. Popo turns,

 

“Ah, Piccolo. Good to see you.” 

 

“Yeah.” he replies. Taking a silent cue as Mr. Popo takes his leave, Piccolo crosses his arms and steps next to Dende.

 

“Something on your mind, kid?” 

 

“..Something..” He starts, but the words die on his tongue. He consinrates, he can feel it, something different.

 

“Is it dangerous?” Voicing Dendes own thoughts Piccolo is quick to know where the Kamis head is at. Dende shakes his head,

 

“I'm not sure. Its  _ faint _ , but.. bigger than it seems? I can't get a bead.” At a loss he shakes his head and looks up at him. Dendes eyes are etched in worry, Piccolo has to look away. The taller Nemeken scoffs. With a little effort Piccolo closes his eyes, searching the great expanse. Something was definitely masking itself. Not very well either. 

 

“I'll take a look. Whatever it is.” he glances out at the ground below preparing to take off. Somewhere in the forest. He knows it well.  

 

“Be Careful.” He nods and takes off. Pretending not to notice the gentle tone fear in Dende’s voice. Not that he needs it. This’ll be quick. 

 

He sets down, down stream of the massive river that runs though the woodlands. Goku’s house is still miles away, but he could still run into the Sayin. Not that he'd  mind. Sighing he begins his search in earnest. Now, much closer, the energy seems to be  _ seeping  _ from upstream. He keeps his own levels low and glide through the trees, making swift headway to the waterfall at the peak. His eyes graze with sharp precision over the area. Its quite. 

 

“Alright, why don't you save me the time and come on out. I'm not in the mood for games.” his voice booms over the sound of crashing water. Arms tight over his chest and cape billowing he looks as deadly as his threat. 

 

Nothing comes to greet him though. 

 

“Last chance.” Despite how much he dislikes to, he call energy in to his palm and points it where the energy is the strongest, in the center of the lake. The waves ripple no different, but he knows they're there. 

 

“Heh, have it your way.” He propels the ki from his hand down in to the deep of the dark water. With the upset of water it drenches everything around water even reaches him and soaks the bottom of his cape. Just a taste, not to disturb the trees. It gets him what he wanted. 

 

A growl rips up behind him. 

 

“Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?” He turns and stops cold met with black and red iris, a tall figure, but half his size. A sneer on their lips revealing pointed fangs. Hands stretched into claws at their sides the challenger doesn't waver. He moves back slightly. 

 

“Oh..?” Another growl.

 

Shaking his head he lowers into a fighting stance. A fist before him and at eye level to the side. 

 

“Another Majin? Now that's surprising.” She continues to sneer at him never breaking eye contact as she lashes out at his face. 

 

“Grrraah RAH!” he doubles back as she swipes quickly, he might have to take off his cape for this..

 

“I don't want to hurt you, but you're leaving me very little choice.” he blocks another swing. Her arms are like steel despite being rubber like. He knows this childlike power all too well. If he can restrain her, maybe Goku is close enough to talk some sense into her. 

 

“RAAAH!” She makes a devoted lunge, wild and careless. He dodges it with a sidestep, but she knocks him away. With grunt he rights himself before he meets the tree. She doesnt stop and takes off, a streak of pink across the sky. Annoyance floods him.  _ Damnit _

 

“And where do you think you're going?” Piccolo takes off, a streak of white. Hes quick to catch up, but he hangs back. She flies straight in the open sky. Piccolo concentrates and reaches out in his mind searching for Goku’s familiar one. He growls,  _ too far. Of course.. _

 

The Majin is starting to reach the end of deep woodlands. Beyond it is..Saten City, he remembers. It gives him an idea.

 

‘ _ Gohan, can you hear me?’ _

 

_ ‘Wah! P-Piccolo? Long time no see--..talk? Whats-' _

 

_ ‘No time for that. I encountered another Majin and their headed straight for the city. You're the closet.’ _

 

_ ‘WHAT? Ok, I'm on my way!’ _

 

_ ‘I think it's best if we restain them. I have a feeling something's not right.’ _

 

_ ‘Roger!’ _

 

He cuts connection. Piccolo just has to slow this Majin down long enough for Gohan to arrive. Easy enough. Looping around he cuts her off. Taken by surprise she crashes into his chest. Her floundering gives him a chance to wrap his arms around her a few times, snaking down like vines. 

 

“Gaaa _ haa _ !” thrashing, she's strong enough he has to fight to hold on. He considers her for a moment. 

 

“Listen to me! If you're peaceful then we can help you!” She glares up at him, teeth clenched to tight he can hear them crack. He can feel the growl as it bubbles up through her teeth.  

 

“Hn, or we could fight some more and you get put down. Your choice.” She opens her mouth wide,

 

_ And fires a blast of purple into his face _

 

Sent flying he curses himself for letting his guard down, but his mistake was her undoing. Gohan, catches her quick. He doesn't look the least bit amused. His fist lands in the side of her cheek completely spinning her head around and distorting her already lucid features. 

 

“That's not how we treat people when they want to help.” With Gohan's renounced calm she seems to act stiffly.  Piccolo smirks. 

 

“Gohan, good to see you.”

 

“I came as fast as I could. So what's the deal? You didn't tell me it was a  _ female _ Majin. They have genders?” Piccolo gives him a sideways glance as he casts off his cape and weighed turban. 

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

“Well...I guess not,” he rubs the back of his head, “just..uh.. what do we know about her?”

 

They talk as her head spins back around an snaps back into place like jello. Her face has turned solom. It looks like shes watching them intensely. 

 

“What's your name.. uh.. Miss?” Gohan edges. Her crimson irises snap to him, but she says nothing. Gohan laughs nervously,

 

“Do you have a name? Oh, uh, mines Gohan! And this,” he gestures over. “Is my  _ friend _ Piccolo!” He says cheerfully. Piccolo hums and notes she's staring pretty hard at Gohan now. Her lips twitch. 

 

“What's your purpose here? Where did you come from,” her eyes yield to his now. “Are there more of you?” she flinches.  _ So she does understand.  _

 

_ “Moaaroar..?”  _ Clenching her fists she shakes. Gohan nods slowly,

 

“We have a friend that might.. might be able to communicate better than us. Could we take you to him?” Piccolo glances at him now.  _ Take her to Buu?  _

 

“We just want to understand. No one's going to hurt you.” she cocks her head to the side lips parted. Piccolo sweat drops, the second one he's met of Buus race and shes like a child! Gohan seems to of talked her down and she makes a show of thinking. Head back eyes closed

 

“Growah marr?...Mer-min marr?” she nods. And focuses on Gohan, and grunts. He smiles at her slightly. 

 

“If were taking her to there, then she can't attack anyone. We need her word, or whatever she's saying.” Piccolo doesn't like the idea of bringing her into the city full of people. Even with just him and Gohan, it's a risk. Gohan nods firmly,

 

“You're right, so what do you say, can we agree you wont hurt our  _ friends _ ?” he emphasizes the word again. She looks at Piccolo and back to Gohan and nods slowly. 

 

“See? Easy part!” 

 

“Whatever, lets do this.” Piccolo lets Gohan take the lead since he knows where the buffon lives now. He looks back at the Majin and motions for her to follow. She braces herself and takes flight after the half Sayin. The Namekian sighs and readies himself for the worst. 


	3. Another Majinn Buu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many questions. First we should ask someone familair with being pink.

“Buu want  _ Pudding!” _

 

Hercule sighs. With his shoulders sagging he regards Buu with disain. 

 

He loves this guy..

 

_ Really!  _

 

“Cmon Buu, you've had them  _ all _ already! Don't you think it's time to..uh..not?” he laughs lightly but it doesnt change the pout on his friends pink mug. Its too much. Or.. not enough in this case. 

 

“Buu want  _ more _ !” worried, Hercule notices that the pink of his checks starts to darken. A spreading crimson. 

 

Waving his hands frantically, red robes  wiping, he rushes to the door and calls out for another round of puddings.  _ Stat _ !

 

He wrings his hands nervously. All day and all night Majin Buu needs something gooey and sugar filled. As much as he tries, Hercule can hardly ever keep his new ally satisfied. He loves the guy, wants him happy more than anything! But.. its- 

 

“Master Hercule, you have guests that just arrived.” A suave dressed attendant peeks in though and double doors. 

 

“Guests? I wasn't expecting guests!” He shouts, standing tall despite his aching back. 

 

“Sir they say they need to speak with your.. with Master Buu actually.” 

 

“With Buu?” now content with his  _ fresh  _ 500-or-so puddings Buu can now be interested in other things.  _ Great _ . 

 

“Well I ain't got time for no  _ guests _ , tell em were... uh. Out, yeah, Out doing something important. Come back later!”

 

“Buu want guests! Bring guests to Buu! Now, now!” Buu claps his gloved hands and for a minute Hercule wonders just what he got himself into by befriending this alien.

 

“Right away Master Buu.” the butler bows himself out and Hercule thinks he needs some pepto for his stomach. Its constant lurching and groaning feels like its getting worse. 

 

Today was suppose to be great! Autographs and an interview with the Hot Locket paper!  _ Front cover! _ The man who saved the world! And now..

 

“Aint got time for no guests..” He mumbles to himself as Buu happily ruins his plans. Buu hums to himself as he finishes off another cup. 

 

Hercule glances at the clock as the door opens again. 1 hour before his limo could whisk him away. He could manage!

 

“Uh, Mr. Hercule? Its me, remember? Son Gohan?” a tall boy, young, with an easy smile and big brown eyes waves timidly in his open doors. Maybe he should ask for that medicine..

 

“Oh, uh, Gohan! My boy! It sure is good ta see ya! What can i do ya for? Autograph? A t-shirt?”  _ something to take you away? _

 

“ Oh, no thank you actually I'm-we're here for Buu’s help. Sorry!” Gohan nods to Buu who ‘oo's’ and ‘ahh’s’ excitedly. 

 

“It better be  _ chocolate!” _

 

“Well then, i'll just see myself out, wait-..we?” Hercule stops and turns back as two others shuffle and float in. He gasps. He knows the green one who hardly says a thing, but..

 

“Yeah, so, Hey Buu? Do you think you could help us out? Our visitor here is having a little trouble. Could you translate for us?” 

 

“Wooow! Who this?!” Buu bounces up excitedly to the female. She takes a step back, her arms wrapped around her bare middle as Buu gets in close. No personal space as usual.  She glances back at Gohan nervously.

 

“Is..is that another Buu?!” Hercule asks ina rush. Stepping behind his friend, he stutters as Buu takes the lead. 

 

_ Not another one! Oh please..! _

 

“Another like Buu? But...Buu is  _ only _ Buu!” the larger majin thumps his chest proudly. The girl wrinkles her little nose. Gohan laughs lightly. 

 

Hercule sizes her up over the other man's shoulder. Red piercing eyes, a very short shirt that barely seems to cover anything and familiar baggy white pants. If he didn't know any better he might of mistaken her for Buu! 

 

_ Or worse.. _ He grits his teeth. 

 

“So she's  _ not _ part of you right?” Piccolo edges. Buu tilts his head for a moment. He shakes his head quickly. 

 

“Buu only part of Buu now!” He reassures.

 

“Bad Buu- Bye, Bye.”

 

“At least that's out of the way.” 

Gohan nods slowly in repose to Piccolo. He turns to the female then, she meets his even gaze.  

 

“Well, honestly that's a relief! I was afraid for a minute you might of been a part of Super Buu! So this is Majin Buu.” He gestures to the wide Buu who pats his stomach happily. 

 

Hercule glances at the mountain of pudding jars next to his mini throne. He sighs. 

 

“Saabaa?” Hercule is surprised when she finally speaks. Her voice deeper than Buus and easy on the ears. Probably because she's not screaming.  Buu laughs and nods,

 

“Buu friend, are you? Where come from?” she jumps and stares back at the Majin. Gritting her teeth she growls,

 

“Graaa ga sah!” She pounds her chest and grins confidentiality. Shaking her head she holds it in one hand. 

 

“Gruuu gah baa..” she moans. Buu nods slowly, Hercule glance between them. 

 

“Buu?” Gohan chirps.

 

“She says, “ _ her _ own Majin!” She no remember much else.” 

 

“Not even where she came from?” He fires back. 

 

“Grah sah sah gree!” she huffs crossing arms. Shifting her weight to one leg, tapping her foot, she addresses Gohan. 

 

“She says... they set her free and didn't stay to play!” Buu hums.

 

“Uhh.. _ they _ didnt?”

 

She huffs and blows and drooping ‘hair’ out of her eye. Piccolo sighs,

 

“So someone set her free from an imprisonment. She has no memory. This is getting us nowhere.”

 

“Blah blah gar bah!” She mocks stomping her foot and shaking her hips. Hercule glances between the majins now, suddenly Buu looks serious.  

 

Laughter erupts from both the Majins. 

 

“Tell me where they let you out, I'll be happy to stick you right back in. Permanently!” Piccolo snaps. Red tips his ears.  

 

At this she stops. For a fleeting moment a twinge of something, unease maybe, crosses her face. She back to growling again. Buu jabs a finger at Piccolo,

 

“Be nice to new friend, or  _ else _ !!” his voice takes on that darker shade he uses before a brawl happens. Its when he's done playing. 

 

Piccolo brushes him off. If it still turns out she's untrustworthy, they'll have no choice. Buu can't stop them. 

 

_ Actually he might but knowing Buu he'd leave it for food.  _ Hercule signs. 

 

“Well, thank you for your time Buu, Mr. Hercule! We'll be in touch!” Gohan bows respectively. The female watches with mild interest. 

 

“Oh, yeah no sweat take care kid!” Happy to see them leave he waves exuberantly. As they file out Piccolo leaves second and the female Majin looks tense. Blinking he watches her shakily take a bow, low at the waist and fly out of the room. Buu hums in thought. 

“I don't know about you Buu, but she looked kinda... well  _ evil _ .. with those black and red eyes? Maybe we should, uh, not get involved.” Without a response he turns to look at his unusually quiet friend. 

 

“What's up there Buu?” he playfull jabs the brawler.

 

Buu doesn't flinch,

 

“Buu.. remember.. something.” his voice barely above a whisper. Hercule regards him from the side. 

 

“Oh like what?” 

 

Buu is thinking so hard, steam stats to seep from the pores around his head. The fighter huffs,

 

“Can't remember..Hercule, when dinner ready!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buu is kinda silly to write for lol. Hope that came out okay. We'll see how that goes lol. 
> 
> Any mistakes lmk! Hope you liked it so far!


	4. Childlike Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Piccolo is apprehensive to the new Majin and Gohan wants to see the good in everything. Until..

“Well that went well!” Gohan stretches. Behind them the female poses the same, raises her arms high. Piccolo fights to roll his eyes,

 

“We no nothing about her. For all we know Majin Buu could be lying.” Piccolo argues.  Gohan hums and looks over his shoulder at her. Her focused crimson eyes the crowd with mild interest, feet lightly tapping the pavement as she follows behind. They had to convince her not to fly when around the humans in the city. She begrudgingly obeyed. It was true, this visit alone Wouldn't convince anyone of her innocence, but it was a start. Gohan was sure he’d get an answer from the next visit he had in mind. Until then, they’d have to keep a close eye on her. He could do this, no need to call his father just yet. 

 

Approaching a crosswalk they hold fast for the light to change. Piccolo stands at his should and Gohan feels the Majin at his back. Its tight quarters, a lot of people are gathered around, laughing and carrying on. He shakes off his thoughts,

 

“Well we know plenty for right now!” He brightens up, “We’ll just keep an eye on her, Buu liked her pretty quick and I mean  _ look _ at her.”

 

They both glance back.she's caught in a staring contest with a baby in a sky blue stroller. The child buckles down and regarded her with deep concentration, face red and humming. Neither one moving an inch. Her cheeks flare out and the baby mimics her. He squirms and flails, she stomps her foot swinging her arms. 

 

The mother looks concerned.

 

Gohan knows the feeling..

 

“This  _ isn't _ a game, remember Gohan. The Majin are powerful, assuming she's the same as Buu that would make her a pure Majin!” Piccolo tries to drive home. 

 

“You remember the  _ last _ pure majin we fought. Kid Buu?” 

 

Gohan rubs his brow like its sore. It's clear he doesn't trust her. 

 

“I remember Piccolo. Trust me, if it turns out something is wrong here. I know what needs to be done.” Gohan knows what he isn't saying. It's not that he wants her gone. Gohan wants to argue she's clearly got personality. Aside from the attack earlier, she's posed no other threat as Fat or Kidd Buu did before. In fact she seems rather tame. Lesser beings would care if they were being attacked or not, if there's a chance to run, they go. Here she is though, crossing the street, following them step for strep. Needless to stay, his gut tells him its okay. Piccolo scoffs next to him. 

 

No one wants a repeat of 3-years ago. Plain and simple. Granted neither does he, but she looks like she needs some kind of help. Their help if possible. If not who knows what kind of danger she could wring. Gohan leads the groupe down another turn, leading them away from crowds.

 

It's not even far fetched that they're playing into someone's hands as well. He’d rather keep her close if that's the case.

 

A low growl comes from behind them.

 

“Hm? Something wrong, uh..” Gohan blinks behind at the female. Her face has turned a deeper pink she's already a ting darker than Buu so it's more of a crimson. She looks at him odd and hunched over. Hesitantly he reaches a hand out,

 

“Hey what's up, what's wro-”

 

Her stomach growls again. She looks away.  _ Oh _

 

He laughs, quickly stifling it with his hand. He can't help it - she looks so embarrassed! 

 

His chuckle exspently makes her thrash out at him yelling her gibberish. He surrenders with his hands up,

 

“Sorry sorry! You’re  hungry though, right?” she clicks her teeth in anger. Chuckling again he turns up to Piccolo.

 

“I did miss lunch for this.. Why don't we grab a bite?” Piccolo huffs in response. Coming to a stop on a quiet street, The Majin pouts at the ground. Less people, less noise. 

 

“This is ridiculous.” He turns to the female. She meets his gaze steadily. Gohan notes, as they size each other up, she makes no moves to fight the taller male. In fact her pose seems almost relaxed. 

 

“Don't make me regret this.” he sneers at her, “If you need me I'll be meditating.” He takes off, lightly disturbing the wind around them. So he’s giving it a chance, huh? Unfazed she turns back Gohan. 

 

“Saabaa?” she smiles crooked and he feels compelled to nod. 

 

“So, Food, ready?” she cocks her head and nods slowly. He hopes she understands most of what's been said..

 

The quick bite turned into quite an endeavour. It did, in fact take awhile for the concept of ‘Food’ from the people on earth eat may not be the same as people from her planet might eat to sink in. Which he really hoped would be as bad.

 

As Gohan enjoyed his 3 bacon cheeseburgers his female guest gorged herself on cakes, cookies and pies. Anything and everyone on the menu that had an overload of sugar. Gohan  _ only _ ate the 3 burgers after watching this. 

 

_ Heh.  _

 

“You were pretty hungry huh?” Gohan dabs the napkin on his mouth politely before smirking. He honestly lost count of the cakes she devoured. It seemed endless with the way she could stretch her mouth and throat. Entire cakes swallowed, plates of tarts gone instantly he had to rip the plate from her teeth at frist. The plate would  _ definitely _ of been be extra.

 

Now that she finished it all it seemed like it'd been worth it. Gohan reasons when the waitress sets down the bill.

 

“Gah-haaa!” she sighs and leans back into the bench, patting her full stomach. A smear of white frosting left on her lips prompts Gohan with a napkin. 

 

“Here, you got a little-” 

 

Her glazed eyes focus suddenly  wary on his approaching hand. Tension ran through her shoulders as he continued to gently wipe away the smear. 

 

“You had a little left from the whip cream. Sorry.” she nods slowly relaxing again. 

 

“Lunch looks like it bled into dinner time. But im glad your feeling better Majin.” she nods along, offering a fang tipped smile. 

 

“Saabaa, Saabaa?” she points to him and back to her. 

 

“What does that mean? ‘Saabaa’..?”

 

She blinked owlishly and taps her chin. 

 

“Ah!” she pulls her ear sockets out in to points and pulls two strands of pink from her forehead. She gives him a mock serious face. 

 

“Uh..OH,  _ Piccolo _ , your pretend-..wait.” he watches her play with her new atteni. Her fasade dropping quickly, but Gohan thinks he gets it. 

 

“Saabaa!” she smiles.

 

“It means.. friend?” 

 

Her gaze is locked on his mouth as he forms the word and her lips flounder. He leans closer,

 

“Fr-en-d.” He draws out the word. 

 

“F..Ff...n..dah.”

 

“Almost, you've got it..! Fer-end.-end.”

 

A few more tries and she's a breath away from him face, deep in focus. He’s not sure if its her hot and sweet tinted breath on his face, or if his cheeks are heating up. Instead he laughs as her mouth finally wins the fight. 

 

“Fer-endah. FUURiend!” she cheers. The other occupants of the restaurant stop and glare at the outburst. She couldn't care less. He's happy for her. Those ruby eyes dance as she claps, repeating the word pointing at him. He nods along. 

 

“You did it! Good job!”

 

She actually  _ coos _ . Twisting her body like rubber, she forms a life size spring. In his horror, It was then Gohan remembered she was new here. That she was a beginning

of magic.

 

As she spins herself, it shoots up. The force breaks the table and ceiling above and ricochets herself around. She becomes a ball of gleeful childlike chaos that knocks in to everything. Gohan jumps too little too late as she hurls herself in to other customer, knocking them forcefully into objects. Shouting, Gohan leaps up as she shoots past him and he makes a grab for the ball. 

 

She transforms back as he clotheslines her. Having the wind knock out of her she slumps in his arms gasping a fit. Tingles of pain shoot up his arm.  _ This is bad.  _

 

Everyone is running in fear or hiding and crying. The work staff are running trying to get people out. Gohan ducks his head and makes for another exit. She's struggles in his hold and he has to flex to keep her still as they make a break for the side exit.  _ God what a disaster! _

 

“Why did you do that?! There were humans in there, what were you thinking?!” he snaps dragging her down alley after alley. What a day this is turning out to be! 

 

“Grah sa-gah!” she rips from him with a bit of strength, but her grabs her again eyes ablaze. 

 

“We have to get out of here, who knows when they-” Distant sounds of sirens bring the dread he was hoping to avoid.

 

“Ohhh maaan! C'mon we gotta run!”

 

The Majin furrows her brow at his outburst. He wished he had time to explain. Wished he hadn't been quite as naive. He yanks her down another side street away from the shrill that seems to be closing in. His legs pumped up with ki making his footsteps light quick as he twists them down a set of stairs, zooming past lines of confused and annoyed humans. 

 

“Okay, at this next alley, I'm were gonna fly. You ready?” He pants with a glance behind. Her impossibly pouty face would earn a chuckle, but not now.  _ God I hope those people are okay.  _

 

“ _ HEY, Stop!”  _ shouts a man and Gohan curses. He's still too far from the point, but he ducks his head and hustles still. He listens for the thunderous feet that surely follow that accusing voice. Nothing but the chatter of the people they breeze pass however. Soon as they're out of sight he can fly them straight out.

 

They make it to the ally by the skin of Gohan's teeth. Huffing and puffing he's barely jostled by Majin bumping in to him at the sudden stop. She grumbles something under her breath. 

 

“Focus... _ Focus.”  _ He mumbles, gathering some energy for a jump . 

 

“Gotcha punks! Now just hold it right..G- _ Gohan _ ?!” the black face shield slides up revealing a very surprised damilar face. 

 

He breaks focus and turns back to the new voice. 

 

“ _ Krillin _ ?!” 

 

Oh right! He was on the police force now! 

 

_ Oh right.  _ He thinks dimly. 

 

“Okay, wait, this isn't what-”

 

“Gohan, what the  _ hell _ are doing?” He as doubtfully “..and whos your friend?” he finishes a little heavier. 

 

“Krillin i promise I'll explain later. But ya gotta let me go,please?” he winces apologetically. The older male has a perfect record at his job and he's asking to let him slide. Krillin sighs and nods,

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. But i want the rundown about this, got it? Bulmas later.”

He lowers the visor again and turns away Gohan nods to his back and thanks him. Concentrating is easier now and he takes off with Majin instantly. He knows where he has to go now. 


	5. Another day in the life (Krillin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillin has really taken to the peace. Until..

For Krillin, today was a totally normal day. His sunshine daughter had woken him and his dangerously beautiful wife up with wondrous laughter.  _ Perfect _ . Absolutely worthwhile. 

 

He'd cooked breakfast, made Marrons pancakes into tiny bears, and kissed 18 a hundred times despite her mock warning he would be late. Best morning yet. He said goodbye to his girls ( _ his girls!)  _ and flew halfway to the station in the city.  

 

At the police station, everyone he ran into greeted him with a contagious smile. 

 

‘Congrats’

‘Great job yesterday!’ 

‘Wanna grab lunch today?’ 

 

He got to the commissioners office and was greeted by another warm hello. The scrawny older man really liked Krillin's work on the high speed chase he ‘stumbled’ in to the other day. He had been on patrol at the other end of the city. He  _ may _ of flew in, despite the warnings to keep power usage at a minimum. Eh, tomatoes right? No casualties and hardly a scrape on anyone.  _ Winning _ . 

 

“Good morning sir!” Krillin bows. 

 

“Officer Krillin! How the heck are ya?” his laughter booms like thunder. Krillin chuckles and stands up straight. 

 

“Very well sir and yourself? How's the wife?” It was the usual chitchat back and forth.  _ Normal _ . Kids are growing up to fast, need another vacation..

 

“Ahh, anyway, getting to it then,” he motions for Krillin to close the ajared door. Compliant the gentle tap of the back of his boot and it clicks in place.  

 

“We got something.. very new, very... odd. You're the best person I've got for something like this.” his tone is dark as he pulls out a manilla folder from the pile, laying it wide. Krillin steps closer, brow furrowed,

 

“What.. am I looking at sir?” He's not blind, he knows what he's looking at and it's put a pit in his stomach. The pictures are of gruesome bodies, laid out in pieces. Just big chucks in blood soup. He at least  _ thinks _ their human. 

 

“Son, I won't lie to you. In all my 40 years working in this office,  _ never _ have I seen this kinda stuff. Not in this city. Thefts gone wrong, car crashes, you name it. Ive worked it.” he pauses and leans back in his high top chair. His greymetal eyes grave as he stares him down. Krillin swallowed dryly. Good thing no one remembers the destruction of Cell. 

 

“Now I remember you have some experience with some crazy business and I won't push.” he waves his hand and Krillin's apologetic half grimace,”But there was a witness. A little girl.” Krillin rubs the back of his neck, he's afraid to ask. 

 

“Were the victims..uh” 

 

“They were, sadly. She's bound for an orphanage tomorrow night. She's in shock at the hospital right now.” He sighs and shakes his head. He leans forward, hands fold neatly on his desk. Krillina throat is  tight and his palms are slick. 

 

“I wouldn't ask this of you if i could trust someone else to help this little girl. Please, speak with her, get her story,  _ whatever _ you can. You've got a youngin about her age dontcha?” 

 

Krillin flinches at the comparison, but nods. God he was trying _so_ _hard_ not to. The commissioner slides a shiny photograph across the the bloody pictures of young girl. She looks about 4, at least, with a toothy grin. Blond hair to her shoulders and brilliant green eyes. _A child?_

 

“I'll...do my best sir.” he pockets the picture inside his blue breast pocket. He bows, thankful to leave. 

 

“Her name is Storme. Good luck kid.” He adds lightly. Krillin leaves the door open as he heads down the busy hall. Stars dance in his vision so he keeps his head down making his way though happy jeers again. 

 

“Arrrg why me..?” Krillin lets himself drop in the chair. The desk with his name on it, but he's hardly ever there. It's been a few weeks at least. Nothing has really changed about it either, the chair is still really squeaky, he still hates how his feet don't touch the floor and there's never enough space for anything.

 

_ Damnit.  _

 

Burying his head in his hands he signs off a fraction the weight he feels in his chest. _ Why me?! _

 

“Something on your mind there chief?”

Quirps above him. He scoffs,

 

“Heeey, Tripp. Listen, not right now huh? I've got a lot going on.” It's not that he doesn't want to unload this.. crazy mess they've stuck on him.  _ Goddamnit _ he wished he could really restart the day. Just go back in to bed with 18.. maybe take her up on the morning se-

 

“ _ Ohh _ c'mon! I've got time! What the chief gave ya something  _ for the books _ , right?” Tripp, bless him, was a fool. An ignorant fool and Krillin would like to keep the notorious loud mouth out of this one. Krillin shakes his head, gathers himself and opens the draw on the right hand side with a key from his pants pocket. Inside he pulls out a regular coat. If he's going to meet with this girl, he didn't want to go in  _ looking _ like someone who shot people (not that he did) or something else that wouldn't make her feel compelled to speak freely. He pointedly pushes the wheeled chair back and stands. 

 

“Ooo going under cover? Need a second?” Tripp winks. Krillin sighs and turns away as he pulls the jacket on.  

 

“I gotta go Tripp. Dont worry your pretty little head. I'll talk to you later.” he brushes past the deputy. 

 

“Fine, fine have it your way.. be careful out there!”

 

Krillin raises a hand as he cleanly walks through the double doors. 

 

Down in the parking garage Krillin loses himself on the information he was presented with earlier. 

 

‘... **_in all my 40 years...haven't seen this kind of stuff..’_ **

 

**_The mangled remains in lakes of blood._ **

 

**_‘A witness.. you've got one dontcha?’_ **

 

Krillin shakes his head. He rummages in his pants pocket and pulls out a capsule. A quick click and his speed bike rests on its kickstand. 

 

“That's  _ never _ gonna happen. Cmon pull it together Krillin!” he curses himself and swings his leg over the bike. Pulling another capsule out from a compartment  he clicks it for his helmet. Sliding it on, he lowers the reflective visor an revs the engine. It was pretty sunny out so the shaded visor helped the galre. He kicks up and takes off up the ramp. 

 

‘ _ Damn, I should of asked about the girl more. I haven't a clue what she likes..’ _

 

Humming to himself he almost misses his communicators static. 

 

“ _..shion all cars, we have two, male and female, suspects on Canal Street. Requesting immediate back up.”  _ Krillin gets a visual of the two inside his visor. The picture is blurry and its a back shot. He groans.  _ Should I..? _

 

Shaking his head and turns on his siren. And takes a very sharp right. He pulls the bike up and over the guardrail and free falls to the street below. Jets slow his fall, he shoots off down Lumar Ave. and takes another turn to Canal Street. 

 

A few police cars block off the Nova Burger joint an ambulance blares past him.  _ What a mess.. _

 

“Hey!” he shoulds to a familiar face in a matching blue suit. She turns, bright purple eyes meet his with surprise,

 

“Officer Krillin-”

 

“Which way, Shell?!” She hurriedly points and Krillin swerves again taking off down alley. He follows the masses that got disperace by the offenders. Their pretty sloppy so it doesn't take long for Krillin to get the jump. He catches a pair of silhouettes running for a boxed in alley.  

 

“HEY STOP, POLICE!” he sees the male flinch and make a beeline for it. Krillin groans and pulls a wheelie down the side of the building and cuts them off in the darkness. 

 

“Gotcha punks! Now just hold it right,” He sputters, “..G- _ Gohan _ ?!” 

 

The teen turns to him, holding a feminine figure at his back. Krillin pops his visor, lots of shit today huh?

 

“ _ Krillin _ ?!”

 

“Okay, wait, this isn't what-” He cuts him off, 

 

“Gohan, what the  _ hell _ are you doing?” He glances again at the woman who he  _ really wants to ask about _ . She's shielded behind Gohan's back, but he sees the red eyes piercing over his shoulder. 

 

“..and whos your friend?” he finishes a little heavier. Her energy flickers and fades _..?  _ Despite Gohan's easy smile, his friend glares daggers over his shoulders. 

 

“Krillin I promise I'll explain later. But ya gotta let me go,please?” Raising an eyebrow he looks between them again.

 

“Gohan..” Krillin rubs his neck. 

 

Honestly, yeah, that's just what he was going to do. It's getting late and he's got plans. He doesn't have the energy to to really question him better this second anyway. 

 

Krillin groans and nods,

  
“Yeah,  _ yeah _ , of course. But I want the rundown about this, got it? Bulmas later.”  _ Yeah.. much later.  _ He lowers the visor again and turns away. He hears Gohan's choked thanks and feels his energy leave. Krillin signs for the millionth time.  _ Today was the worst. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk whatcha think! There are ovi gonna be some differences between the show and this story. Anything that seems odd (grammar or otherwise) ill be happy to address.


	6. Interrupting Majin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping form Krillian Gohan takes his questionable acquaintance to an old friend.

“Trunks? Vegeta? Are you boys ready for dinner?” Bulma calls over the intercom to the intense training area. They  _ have _ to be hungry by now, its been 8 hours.. Letting go of the button she huffs when she receives radio silence.  _ Honestly these guys.. _

 

“Guess I'll just have to manage by myself..” She mumbles.

 

“Humph,  _ always _ talking under your breath. Why don't you turn around woman.” The gruff voice of her husband scolds behind her. She turns hands on her playfully hips. He regards her, arms crossed with his usual scowl. His blue training suit somehow barely has a scratch. Less laundry for her later. 

 

“Whatever Vegeta!” she smiles in a good mood again. She throws her hands up in surrender, “Forgive me if I wanted to feed you guys.” 

 

Vegeta scoffs at her, amusement flashes in his eyes. 

 

“Like I'd let  _ you _ get away with skipping dinner, just go.”  he brushes past her to the foyar. Biting her lip she has to agree with the proud Saiyan. He hand feeds her if he gets the chance. But.. it doesn't quench her thirst. Her eyes drop low, 

 

What's the saying? Hate to see you go, but love to-

 

“Arrg.. no more traininnnnggg.  _ So hungry _ ..” Trunks dramatically drags himself through the automatic door, covered in sweat, breathing heavy.  _ His _ grey on grey training garb is  _ shredded _ . Wet stains around his neck and sides and purple hair clings like dew to his face. Bulma snaps from her daze and grabs him before he reaches the door.

 

“You need a  _ bath _ before you get anything young man now march!” another groan as he stomps his feet to the rounded elevator. 

  
  


The tables, two  _ long _ tables stretching down the room, were laden with platters and bowls of food. Whole turkeys and well seasoned chickens. Roasted pigs and marinated cow flanks. Mountains of buttered vegetables and steaming piles of rice. Trunks leans far from his seat to grab the leg of a turkey, but his father fist snaches it out from under him. 

 

“ _ Hey,  _ no fair!” Trunks protests. 

 

“Losers weepers.” Vegeta takes a chuck out of the leg and chews. He doesn't stop already digging his fingers in the the pig roast. Trunks rolls his eyes and rips off a leg of the chicken, devouring it clean.

 

Bulma continues to cut into her salad and keep a conversation with her mother seated beside her. Its business as usual. A new proposal is on the table now. The police force, though they have Krillin, lacks in offense power. It's been a long time coming, but not everyone believes in ‘smoke and mirrors’. The humans want a way they could stand up to threats with control over  _ ki _ . Perhaps even taking it for themselves. Bulma, herself, has  _ loads _ of ideas! All non lethal, all... relatively tame. She wasn't asked however. 

 

“Oh, you know you're father sweetheart! Don't you worry! He knows what he's doing.” Her mother takes another sip of her gin and tonic. Bulma shakes her head,

 

“Mother, you know I worry,” she pushes some bulbous mushrooms around. “He could of asked me.” Give her a shot at this one! The fighters are all taking it easy, she's got nothing to do! After all how else-

 

“Mrs Bulma? Sorry to intrude,” 

 

Startled she whips back. One of the butlers, in dressed in a suit of white, hasily bows to the room. 

 

“Pine-!”

 

“- But you have some very impatient guests.” Just as the butler manages to finnish, Bulma understands the strain in his voice. 

 

Gohan stumbles uncaristicly in with a pink-half-dressed-clearly-not-human cohort. He hurriedly glances down the table and its occupants. The food. The silence. The stares.

 

“Bulma, Uh..You're not.. busy are you? Hi Trunks.” Trunks in turn lowers his hand at his mother's glare. Her husband grunts. 

 

“Figures Kakarot's son would ruin our night.”

 

“What happened Gohan..?” she drifts. 

 

The half-Saiyan laughs nervously. 

 

“Um, if you guys are having dinner we can wait-” Stopping short Gohan quickly grabs his guest. 

 

“Nono, we ate-  _ no _ you already- _ leavetheplateplease _ !”

 

Bulma tries to keep her laugh light,

 

“Please,  _ help yourself _ if your hungry.” She keeps her voice as even as possible. Vegeta, however slams his hands on to the table rising furiously. Gohan’s  _ friend _ , mouth wrapping around a fistful of mashed potatoes, blinked owlishly.

 

“Have some  _ DAMN MANNERS!”  _ Vegeta spits venomously. Rocked backwards by the outburst, Gohan is able to regain her under his arm. Her pink-purplish face becomes blank as Bulma mother quips up,

 

“Oh, my!” she laughs patting her mouth with a napkin and standing herself. “It's become so lively! Bulma sweetie, why don't you and your friends head down to the basement? I'm sure your father would enjoy some company.”

 

“Mother..” Bulma warns. What is she, 16?! However, her mother just rises, drink in hand. Disappearing into foyer. 

She rises from the table, hands firmly on her slender hips. She sighs,

 

“Trunks,” Her son quips at the sound of his name. Baleful glances down the table. 

 

“Finnish your dinner and head upstairs. Gohan-” she motions. “Follow me.”

  
  


“I asked what happened, Gohan?” she tries calmer. Interrupting the half saiyans attempt at another apology. He runs a hand through his ruffled black hair. 

 

“Oh, uh, ya see..” he avoids her prodding gaze and rubs his cheek. 

 

“Whose the hell is the weirdo?” He finally breaks over Gohan's hesitating. The doors open and the chubby female hops out. She's masking her damn energy. She  _ has _ to be,

 

“There's no way a Majin just stumbled in and none of us felt it!” He growls as he follows behind the line. Propping himself against a wall beside an glowing incubator, he glares. 

 

“Well.. actually that's  _ kinda _ what happened, Vegeta.” Gohan rubs his neck again, tuning to him. 

 

“And that's why we're here right,  _ dear _ ?” Bulma smiles at her husband and turns to Gohan and the Majin. Who is really into all the flashing lights.

 

She turns then, blinking owlishly. 

 

“Fr.. _ ends _ ?” she forces. Gohan nods smiling brightly,

 

“Yeah, friends. This is Vegeta,” He motions. “and his wife Bulma.”

 

She follows along mouth gape. 

 

“So? How about you, what's your name?” Bulma puts her hands on her hips smiling tightly.  The Majin tilts her head and points to herself.

 

“Bah bah?”

 

“Oh? Its.. ‘ _ Bah, Bah’ _ ?”

 

Gohan laughs sharply,

 

“Oh right! I should of asked Buu.. She can't quite seem to speak just yet.”

 

“This is a waste of time, hurry up and leave. Honestly bringing a babbling weakling in someone else's house..” Vegeta scoffs and turns for the elevator again. 

 

“Well.. actually-”

 

For a split second Vegeta sensed something on the back of his exposed neck, hot and sharp.  _ DANGER. _ When he spins around however, everyone stands as they were. 

 

Save for Gohan. Who stares down at the Majin, hand outstretched. Vegeta smiles devilishly. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yagaa? Bree ghee Yagaa.” she pounds her chest with both fists in a display of power. Her eyes ablaze. The energy he felt gone as quick as it came. 

 

“Well if it's more you want to know.” He turns again to the elevator, this time he pushes another button. “What better way than to fight?”

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma protests.

 

The doors open with a chime. Vegeta strides in and glances over his shoulder. 

 

“ _ Well _ ?”

 

“Is this really a good idea?” Gohan wonders softly. The Majin floats over and hovers next to Vegeta. She crosses her arms, 

 

“Bree ghee Yagaa!”

 

“Well, seems were in agreement.” Vegeta's smirk is prevalent as the doors close leaving a fuming bulma and conserned Gohan behind. 

 

On the elevator, Vegeta bows chin to his chest.  _ Fighters fight, it's what we do.  _

 

“You've got a lot to live up to. I hope you don't bore me.” He scoffs. 

 

Glancing at her now, she  _ looks  _ ready. Back straight, muscles coiled in her crossed arms, eyes ahead. That energy from before is nonexistent. Was it a fluke? What sort of power was this fighter hiding? He smirks, he'll have it again. One way or another. He'll bring it out. 

 

The doors open slow or maybe it was Vegeta's impatience. The waltz into the training room with its wide space and solid metal walls. He struts to a control to the control panel at the center,inputs what he wants on the glowing touch screen and calls over his shoulder,

 

“So, no holds bar, anything goes. Sound fair?” he doubt she'll pick up on his sarcasm. It wasn't a choice. Kakarot hasn't laid eyes on this abombination yet and he'll have first dibs. He'll give it everything he has till she begs for mercy. Till his pride is satisfied.  

 

“Gah.” She starts stretching, rolling her shoulders, bending her limbs at odd angles. Confidence in her every move. He's going to have fun wiping the floor with her ignorance. The intercom light flickers on,

 

“Vegeta! Don't do this, the machine isn't built for a fight like this! This  _ isn't _ training!” Bulma's annoyed voice echoes through the speaks. Vegeta deliberately hits start. The panel dips in to the floor, flickering dark. He turns to the freak, then, clenching his fists,

 

“Hope you're ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots if scene changes! Ops. Mistakes lmk.


	7. Going to Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is excited. A new potensial fighter? Yes please- wait..

Trunks was flipping  _ out _ . 

 

A Majin. Here. In his  _ house _ ?

 

_ Holy crap _ !

 

She had gotten so close when she'd ripped up that chicken (like a freaking animal!) he froze up. Now his dad was gonna fight her? Here and now? 

 

_ He had to tell Goten.  _

 

When the elevator doors closed on his father and the Majin he rushed out of his seat in the opposite direction. He bolted through the foyar and around to the living room. The phone slipped out of his hand the first try. The second he dialed the numbers from memory.  _ Riing. Riing.. _

 

“Hello? Son hou-” 

 

“hiGotensmomIsGotenthere?!” Trunks cuts off his friend's mom in a hyper rush. Manners later, this was an  _ emergency _ . Plus.. he had to get back a watch the fight!

 

“Oh.. _ Trunks _ .. isn't it a little late for you to be calling young man?” Now is not the time! He glances back at the door frame feeling a tremor run through the floor. 

 

“Yeah I know, I know. But please it's really important!”

 

“I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow Trunks. Goten is already in bed.  _ Goodnight _ !” He tries to protest but the line goes dead. With a growl he slams the receiver back on the hook. 

 

“WHO GOES TO BED AT 8?!” He buries his head into hands with a frustrated sound. He's got half a mind to fly down there himsel-.. 

 

Now.. the training room is soundproof. A fact he and his dad had tested on numerous occasions. So where was that howl sudden of anguish coming from? Trunks makes a hesitant dash for the elevator.  _ Not good whatever it is.  _

 

Nope. Not good he was right. Cause his dad was on his knees breathing hard and he was alone. The doors close behind Trunks as he walks up to his mother and Gohan in observation deck. The monitors show a very worn and weary Vegeta, but nothing else. Unease tilts his head to his mother and Gohan. Trunks keeps his voice even,

 

“So uh.. who won?” Gohan is staring at another screen of the ceiling gritting his teeth. He turns to Bulma,

 

“ _ Bad _ Idea guys.” He turns, fuming and josels Trunks off balance. The doors open and close behind him. His mom leans heavily on the console shaking her head,

 

“Wha..what  _ was _ that..”

 

“Mom?” Trunks looks at all the screens shaking himself. He stands up high to reach and starts hitting a series of buttons for replay. Another box from the recent past appears and Trunks watches his father doing the talk thing he does  _ every _ fight...blah, blah, blah.. fast forwarding he stops as Vegeta starts getting knocked around...

 

_ Vegeta scoffs as pink tendrils of her fingers wrap into his neck in a deathlock  and proceeds to throw him around like a rag doll. The Saiyan prince rips and tears at the soft pink vices. She throws him to the floor. In the settling smoke that follows a glow of purple unleashes, _

 

_ “GALIC GUN!” the massive beam aimed at her head misses as she fades out. Vegeta launches again in a barrage of small blasts of energy. She peeters in and out of the basts looking almost bored. Quick as lightning she curls into a ball and snaps in to Vegetas back knocking him across into the wall. As he staggers back up something flashes in his black eyes, _

 

_ “Okay... no more games.” _

 

_ The Majin humms swinging her arms in a lazy fashion. Her red eyes narrow a faction of an inch as the Saiyan powers up, hair flashing yellow. Blue electricity sparks around him, a true smile. The Majin grins her toothy grin in return, _

 

_ “Gah!” she holds her arm up high. A purple and red ball of ki gathers. She throws it with manic laughter. Vegeta disappears then appears off to her right. His kick sends her flying in to the floor.. well her head anyway. Most of her body was left to float in midair. Vegeta growls, _

 

_ “FINAL FLASH!” he blasts her taunting body sending it to ceiling, it cracks and indents with the impact. The meat of the majin slips to the ground .  _

 

_ “Hn, looks like you've got enough for jokes. So i'll tell you a story,” He snaps his fingers. The Majin pulls herself back together grumbling something. Worse for ware she shakes herself. Raising her head, rubbing a soft spot on her back and freezes.  _

 

_ “2 years ago we fought a friend of yours! He killed thousands. Nearly killed us. We killed him though, we killed him in every form he took! Now, show me your true power, show me what  Majin is capable of!” _

 

 _A holograph form of Kidd Buu stands in his iconic taunt stance. Mouth open in a laugh, arms waving loosely at his sides. Those black and red eyes seem to of captivated the girl Majin._ _She stares down at the see through image._

 

Trunks watches in horror as she throws her head back. Her eyes completely white-

 

_ And howles _

 

_ “Oh, good, were ser-” Vegeta takes a fist to the gut losing his breath. As he rolls back the Majin, drool flying everywhere, jumps on top of him. Fists flying, blood and spittle flying in a restless barrage. Her fists come away bloody as she wails on the Saiyans face and upper body.  _

 

_ Her garbled cries drown out the shouts from behind the glass. Trunks hears his mother's voice from the coms above the arena.  _

 

_ Steam comes out of the pores on her head and down her arms making a cloud around them. Vegeta is throwing punches and energy blasts but she wont stop. Even with his dad fighting back. Trunks didn't think she could. _

 

_ Gohan’s muffled voice comes over the coms then, whatever he said she stoped cold. Her eyes find the camera. The  just fade back to black with confusion. She looks down at the heavy breathing saiyan as his color fades back to black. She leaps away yelling something, pleading he thinks. She looks around as Bulmas voices comes through _ .  _ Yelling, screaming cries of anguish. _

 

Trunks gut twists at the fear in his mother's voice. 

 

_ The Majin floats up holding her head with another weird sound and turns to goo. She smashes herself into the crack from earlier and seeps out. _

 

The feed cuts. 

 

Trunks steps back and looks out into the training area. His mother is helping a stubborn Vegeta to stand and the place is all beat up besides. He looks to the crack again, noticing the gleams of fading light. Who was she? Where did she come from?

 

What was going to happen..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Fight scenes are so new to me lol. Hope you enjoied


	8. Curious Case of Storme Grae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krillian follows up on the horrific Storme.

“You have a guest miss Storme.” The nurse leaves the door open for him and he walks past with a nod. Geez, the last time he was in a hospital Marron was born. All the white and muted quite could make a guy crazy.  _ Focus _ . 

 

“Uh, hiya!” He steps a little closer to her bed. A girl, about 6 or 7, sits securely under the heavy covers. Her unwavering gaze fixated out the large windows. 

 

“My name's Krillin.” 

 

She pays him no mind. He lowers his hand. Clears his throat. Fixes his tie. 

 

“Um, I’m here to help you, Storme. Anything you need let me know! I'll get it to ya.” he stands at the foot of her bed now. She’d catch him in the corner of her eye at this point. On closer inspection, she may  not be ignoring him so much as her eyes are blank. Cast in deep shadows. He swallows hard. 

 

“Storme? I brought you something.”   Krillin pulls out a box of chocolates. His card slipped into the ribbon. He hopes she's not allergic honestly. Man that would suck as a first impression. Worse than it already is he thinks. They still put warnings on here right?  _ Ahem _ . 

 

“Well uh, I'll try to catch you a little earlier tomorrow. Have a good night Storme.” He sees himself to the door, but calls over his shoulder. 

 

“Feel free to call  _ anytime _ .” 

 

As he walks down the busy hallway he clenches his fists. Very subtly, keeping his face aloof until he reaches inside the elevator. As the doors close behind him he catches his reflection in the glass. He wonders if Goku has ever looked this angry...

 

Krillin keeps his hands deep in his pockets. He's off duty now. Having written a very empty report about his day and left the station quitely. Absently he remembers he was supposed to meet up with Gohan. He's halfway home now, he'll do it later. He's late for dinner too. He sighs,

 

“Why me..?”

 

“What? Rough day?” 

 

Krillin jumps, looking up to the pair of deep cerulean eyes he adores. She pushes some her short blond hair over a delicate pale ear. 

 

“Something on your mind, dear?” her voice is deep and monotoned to the untrained ear. To him, he hears genuine concern. He shakes his head,

 

“Just the usual.” She hums in response, leaning down, and kisses his hair. 

 

“Your dinner is cold and Marrons in bed.” she turns from him and starts up their driveway. He follows close behind nodding.  _ Guilty _ . 

 

“I should of called. Sorry hun.” She hums again in the house. He closes and locks the door. She helps him take off his coat. 

 

“Don't apologize to me. It's your daughter who went to bed asking for daddy.” He rubs the back of his head, nodding. 18 signs and leads him to the kitchen. 

 

“Hurry up and eat.” she motions over to the steaming plate of food to Krillin's confusion. 

 

“I thought you said this was cold?” he chuckles. She wouldn't let his food go cold. Let alone letting their daughter cry for her dad. He resigns to a soft smile,  _ he's got it good.  _

 

“I love you.” He declares taking his seat. She walks back with a small plate of something and two glasses of wine. 

 

“Yeah, you too.” She sets one glass in front of him and curls up in the chair next to him. 

 

The house is quite. Just the sound of her fork stabbing bits of greens. Inside Krillin’s head it's a war zone. Those pictures flash and roll through his mind. Storme’s vacant expression at the forefront. Who could do that to a little girl?

 

“Keep staring at it and it'll burst into flames.” 18 mutters around her glass. Krillin hurriedly cuts in to the steak and starts shoveling it in to his mouth. It unfortunately tastes like sand. He keeps going, sipping wine hoping to override the awkward tension. He can't look at her now of course. His wonderful wife, holding things down and here he is totally fugeing up his livily work. Can't even talk to a traumatized little girl!  _ Who brings chocolate?! _

 

18 sighs heavy and set her glass down a little hard. Krillin jumps and looks up owlishly.

 

“18?”

 

“I'm heading to bed.” she picks up her plate and things and deposits them in the sink. Taking her leave Krillin wants to bang his head o  the table.  _ How else could this get worse?! _

 

“I should just shut my mouth.. dammit.” He moans and puts his head in his hands...

 

Morning comes with little to no surprises. He slept as well as to be expected. Restless next to a picture perfect 18. Marron’s routine of jumping jn to their bed was halfway spoiled by his headache. God, why don't they have darker bedroom curtains? Pastels are madding. 

 

After Marron had gotten her lovings she run back to her room to get ready. 18  _ carried _ him to the bathroom and had  _ demolished _ him in their quick session. The spray of hot water and her soapy skin slapping, slidding against his..Heh.  _ Woo _ .. He blushes at the memory.  _ Clean, yes, but oh so dirty.  _

 

He glances at her now while she serves Marron her cereal. Her smile is so soft, loving and her eyes dance as their daughter claps and cheers. He finds himself at peace.  _ Yeah, everything is still pretty good.  _

 

“Well, I’m off! Love you two.” He gives a big wet kiss to a squealing Marron. His second kiss goes on the cheek of a distracted 18. He catches her quick wink. 

 

“Have a good day.” she says off handed. He nods. 

 

“You too. I'll be back.” 

 

Marron watches the exchange with a tilt of her head. He bends over and pats her precious blonde hair,

 

“You have a good day too sweet pea!”

 

Krillin sees himself out. 18 will have her dressed and ready for school, in her little red hat and blue dress. He grins at the thought,  _ she's too cute! _

 

He pops the capsule for his bike and takes off again for the hospital. This time a little lighter than yesterday. He's  _ got _ this!

 

Upon his arrival he's surprised to learn she's no longer there. His jaw drops,

 

“ _ Wait, wait _ . What do you mean you discharged her?” the girl was a classic case of Ptsd and you put her to the orphanage,  _ now _ ? The Doctor looks sympathetic and shrugs,

 

“We were only keeping her here on treatment for her wounds. If the Orphanage wants her to go to therapy then that's on them. I'm sorry Officer. Excuse me.” he bows quick and disappears down the hall. He can't believe it!

 

Krillin fumes a few second more before he turns to the nurses station. He whips out his gleaming badge to the half asleep nurse. She's an older woman with heavy bags under eyes and liver spots. To rub salt in the wound he noticily comes chest level with the desk. She sniffles. He's  _ pissed _ ,

 

“I need your records on one Storme Grae.” 

 

She raises a think brow,

 

“Are you family sir?”  _ dosentsheseethis- _

 

“No, Im poli-”

 

“Without a warrant,  _ sir _ , I can't give you squat.” she picks up and tissue and blows her nose.  _ Ew? _ “Is there anything else I can do for you?” she sniffles again. He holds back his growl and stomps away with a ‘Good day’. He's on a damn  _ roll _ !

 

Hes needs those records and he needs to find the damn orphanage. Maybe a bar while he's at it. He keeps his head down and a tight grip on the handles of his bike. Looks like he's getting a fucking warrant..

  
  



	9. Meeting the Newbie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan worries Goku might scare her. Once they find her of course.

_ “You what?!”   _

 

Gohan flinches.

 

He should of known his mom would overhear. 

 

_ She's got Piccolo like hearing.  _

 

“Mom, wait,-” He puts the phone back in the receiver. 

 

“There's _ more of them?!” _ Oh shit.

 

“You found a  _ Majin Buu  _ and you're being  _ friendly?! _ Honestly Gohan don't you remember what happened the  _ last time?” _ Gohan rabs the back of his neck. 

 

“Yes, I was there. I remember. But the Buu we know is fine, you like hi-” the glare levels his sentence. Actually when was the last time she spoke to Buu?

 

The front door opens and Goten runs in very excited about something. Goku slips in behind,

 

“Morning guys! What's for breakfast Chi- uh.” His dad glances between the two of them.

 

“Bad.. timing?”

 

“Mom, Mom! Can I go play with Trunks? Pleeeeeeassse?!” Goten hops up and down determined not to notice his fuming mother. Gohan sighs and leans back.

 

Chi chi turns to Goku hands braced on her hips,

 

“Gohan says he and Piccolo found a female Majin in the forest yesterday. Brought her all the way to the city and destroyed the burger joint in town!” Goku blinks and looks over  to him. Gohan can't tell what kind of emotion runs through the man's eyes, it's not for him though. 

 

“Where is she now?” he asks surprisingly calm. Chi chi throws up her hands,

 

“He  _ lost _ her!” Gohan buries his face in his hands. “Goku, this is serious!” 

 

Goku bends down and pats Gotens head. 

 

“Goten, you can go to Trunks house. Be back before it gets dark.” Goten nods slowly and rushes out the door much to Chi Chi's protesting. 

 

“I'll take care of it Chi Chi don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Okay?” she sighs heavily,

 

“When did you become so calm..?” 

 

He smiles wide. 

 

“I'm going to go look, okay? Yell if something comes up. Cmon Gohan.” Goku walks out again. Gohan is swift follow, eager to leave the angry and worried Chi Chi in peace. 

 

Closing the door behind him and looks up. Blue sky with a tangle of clouds roll by.  _ It might rain later. _

 

In a familiar blast Goku takes off, only slowing as Gohan raises up beside him. The wind is a little rough so Goku shouts over his shoulder, 

 

“So tell me about this Majin friend of yours!” Gohan glances down at rapid ground. 

 

“She's not really.. well I don't know much. Piccolo called out to me and I met up with them just outside of Satan City. She was really agitated.” Goku takes a turn toward the deeper woodlands. Gohan raises his voice a little higher,

 

“She calmed down quickly! We grabed a bite, heh, uh everything was pretty okay until..” He drifts off remembering the rage ignited by that hologram. He remembers Vegeta in that crater. Bulma's pale reflection. 

 

“Until it wasn't. Is she strong?” Another answer Gohan wasn't sure of. When she fought Vegeta, her energy hadn't jumped till the end. Could it be consistent? Could he compare it really?

 

“..I think she can be. Her energy is strange. One minute it's there and tangible, the next it's non-existent. Like she's not there? She laid in to Vegeta pretty good so she must have combat experience.” Goku nods as he comes to a stop and begins losing altitude. They drift down over a familiar figure with a billowing white cape. 

 

“Hey Piccolo! Long time no talk!” Goku breaks in his usual manner. Piccolo scoffs and glances back,

 

“I saw you 3 days ago. Relax. Hey Gohan.” Gohan waves in response and remains quite. 

 

“Seems you guys made a friend yesterday? Any idea where she might be?” Piccolo raises an eyebrow,

 

“Got me. I haven't seen that pink mess anywhere.”

 

“Well I guess we're searching! Man, I Really should've eaten..” to make a point his stomach growls earning a chuckle from Gohan. He could go for a bite too honestly. 

 

“Well, we're wasting daylight. Lets see if we can find this mystery Majin!” Again they take off. Piccolo joins them from Gohan's prompting. 

 

So they search. 

 

Goku throws his energy out, massive waves hitting everything within 100 miles like a ton of bricks. They hope to draw her out with a challenge. She didn't answer. 

 

Gohan tries call out to her, he visited the places the had visited the other day. He floats high above the city scanning building tops and feeling for voids of energy. Even the humans in the city were at some base power level. She's absent however.  

 

Since he's the one who found her, Gohan reasons, then maybe Piccolo could find her when they couldn't. The Namekian scoffs him off.

 

“That's hardly a reason.” Goku lands beside them sighing heavily. 

 

“Well,” Gohan offers his dad a water he grabbed while in the city. “We've tried everything else. Where was she?” Piccolo nods down a beaten path that fits through trees and out of sight. 

 

“The lake, she was sitting at the bottom.” Goku nods and starts jogging immediately and he's out of sight. Gohan claps Piccolo on the shoulder he knows how out of his element he must be. His friend looks down from his staggering height.

 

“Thanks Piccolo, Don't worry we'll be out of your hair- uh attenai soon.” Piccolo shakes his head slowly and turns down the path. 

 

“It doesn't bother me. I'm used to it at this point.” 

 

As the wind drew grey clouds in a overcast the men made their way down. The lake started at an decline. The mud slipped and mushed beneath their feet as they stood at the edge of the upset waters. Waves splashed and lapped at greenery the clean smell refreshing Gohan senses. 

 

Goku cups his hands around his mouth,

 

“HEEEY!”

 

Gohan watchs the ripples and waves, but nothing comes up. The water is far too dark to catch sight of anything. Anxious he glances around,

 

“Do Majins need to breathe..?” 

 

Goku puts his hands on his hips,

 

“You know, I don't know..”

 

“You're stalling.” Piccolo crosses his arms as the gusts of wind wrestle with his cape. 

 

“Um..Majin?” Gohan tries, “You here?”

 

“Hn.” Piccolo lets loose a ball of light from his hand. Cursing as he and the other get drenched in freezing water. 

 

“ _ Piccolo _ !” Gohan turns to him. Were not here to hurt her! Besides, that water was  _ cold! _

 

“ _ Ohh _ . Well Hello there!” Gohan glances at Goku who stares transfixed. Gaze swiveling back to the water's again. He watches as the Majin peeks out from the waves. She looks annoyed even as her head bobs half way up. Gohan lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

“Hey, do you remember me from yesterday?” Gohan steps forward and she follows the movement. Red eyes peering up at him. He smiles easy, 

 

“You took off so suddenly. I was worried..” she turns away. Gohan wades into the water to his knees worried she'd disappear again. Its ice cold and his legs are instantly numb. But he relaxes once she hesitantly swims to him,

 

“..han?” she her breath comes out in puffs of white on the water's edge. Her lips - tinted blue. Brow furrowing he wadds in the rest of the way, grabbing her upper arms. The once supple flesh is hard and unmoving. She sqirms in his grasp as he lugs her to shore. 

 

“Hey- c’mon you'll catch your death in water this cold!” Gohan keeps his voice stern despite his concern over her soaking form.

 

“Bil bah..” is she  _ pouting _ ? Her arms folded over her chest and she looks away from him to level a  glare up at Piccolo now. 

 

“Don't look at me. I didn't pull you out. “ He scofs. Gohan wants to interject that he did throw the blast at her, but nothing comes to his tongue. What was ahead now that they found her?

 

“So, Youre the Majin everyone has been talking about,” Goku crouches down to her eye level. She turns to face him, a scowl eches in her eyes. 

 

“Grrr..” she growls low leaning backwards. Goku smiles ignorant to her unease. He waves gently,

 

“Hi, I'm Goku! What's your name?” 

 

Her eyes widen a fraction,

 

“Nab?” she whispers.

 

“Yeah, Your name! You know, can't  just call you Majin now can we?” He laughs but Gohan notes how her face seems to crumble as she looks away. 

 

“No...Nab.” she levels. Goku hums,

 

“Well.. alright we'll just have to find you a name! Where are you from? I'm not from earth myself!” She shakes her head not raising her eyes.

 

“Humph, looks like were not any closer to answers.” Piccolos gruff voice comes from over Gohan's shoulder

 

Goku nods again, lifting himself up and offered her his larger hand. Hestating she takes it. 

 

“Well, hey, we all gotta start somewhere right? Now what do you say we grab something to eat?” He holds his stomach as it growls.Gohan chuckles,

 

“I think we're a little late for breakfast. What about a late lunch?” 

 

“Oh, yeah, definitely! You think your mom has anymore hamburgers left?!” Gohan remembers how he had devoured the rice and hamburg with last night's dinner. He's not optimistic. 

 

“I don't really think mom would be okay with bringing her home.” Goku hums in thought. 

 

“Then..” 

 

Gohan shakes his head twice. Knowing which place just crossed Goku's mind. Goku rubs the back of his head,

 

“Aww.. but I'm staarrrving!”

 

“Do you  _ only _ think about food?” Piccolo huffs. Gohan laughs uneasily. He looks back at his former mentor and a thought strikes him.

 

“Why don't we pay Dende a visit?”  _ seems like the safest option.  _ Piccolo, arms crossed, sighs,

 

“I knew you were going to say it.. fine.” He amends. Eyes opening to the unusually quiet Majin. 

 

“We're going somewhere new. If you can't handle it then don't bother following.” 

 

She takes a step back, eyes wide. Shaking herself she mimics his crossed arms and scoffs. 

 

“-Han going, saba going.” Goku nods excited,

 

“Oh boy I can't wait!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes all my pre written chapters! Lol 10 is in the works so keep an eye out for it. I'm gonna try updating ever other week. Life permitting. Lmk what you thought! Where do you think we'll go from here?


End file.
